


In which Anakin Skywalker disowns his grandson

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Force Ghosts, Gen, I mean they're force ghosts, also anakin is so fed up with his grandson's bs, not sure if I should warn for character death, they're kind of alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin did <i>not</i> die for this (this being the way his grandson turned out)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Anakin Skywalker disowns his grandson

“Coming, Anakin is,” Yoda croaked out, and yep, Obi-Wan could sense the equivalent of angry stomping that signified his former Padawan’s approach. 

Obi-Wan sighs. He’d been looking forward to relaxing, but he knows what’s coming.

Anakin comes into view, and he looks even more pissed off than usual. “Oh, what did he do _now_?” Obi-Wan asks.

“I – they – remember the Death Star? Remember how it was a really stupid idea, _both_ times, and killed a whole ton of innocent people?” Anakin replies. “Well, guess what the First Order and my _idiot_ grandson think is an absolutely brilliant idea – making _another_ fucking one! Only this one is an actual planet, and they’re planning on siphoning energy from the _actual sun_ it’s orbiting and –”

“I – no, this is – this is it. He’s not my grandson. I’m disowning him. Forget about – wait, what the…” Anakin trails off, looking somewhere into the distance. “Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me. That stupid little piece of sarlacc bait –”

Without another word, he vanishes, and Obi-Wan just raises an eyebrow. “I just wish he’d turned out more like me than Anakin. They did name him after me, after all.”

With a disgusted snort, Anakin appeared again. “He was asking that stupid burned-up mask for guidance,” he basically snarled. “Said he could feel my anger. Yeah – anger, at _him_ , the ungrateful little – I swear, if I was alive, I’d Force-choke him, get rid of the stupid dyed hair, and haul him back to his parents. Then destroy that stupid helmet.”

“Yours or his?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Both,” Anakin replied. “Mine was there so people couldn’t see that my face looked like a bloated, disgusting puff, as well as help me see and breath, and he should not be acting like it’s some sort of religious object, and his is just stupid and useless and ugly. I would definitely destroy them both.”

“If only he could see me, I would – _yell_ at him. For the rest of his life. Such an idiot…” Anakin trailed off. “I’m just gonna – go and rage somewhere else. Bye.” With that, he disappeared again.

“It is quite a pity he turned out like that,” Obi-Wan mused. “He had such promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> My parents are dicks, but unfortunately, they're dicks I'm completely financially dependent on. Recently, they said that they wouldn't refund me for "non-essential" expenses, like using Uber. In light of that, I've set up a gofundme campaign (the link to which can be found [here](http://dammmithardison.tumblr.com/post/138682719520/click-here-to-support-living-expenses-by-miri)). If you can donate, please do so. If you can't donate and have a tumblr, please help by reblogging.


End file.
